My Lady Love
by Captain Howdy
Summary: Now it's going to be a longer fic about Christie's time at the 4th Tekken tournament. Part of my Tangled Web series
1. Chapters condensed

Eddy Gordo watched Christie practice. He loved how her beautiful long limbs twisted and flexed, giving the impression of almost infinite flexibility. Her long brown hair whirled around her face. It made him amazed, that he, a former convict, was lover to such a beautiful, pure woman.   
"Eddy," Christie's voice brought him back to reality with a thump.   
"What?"  
"I have to go to work now, but I'll be back at three."  
Three o'clock. Just enough time to explain, and get to the airport.   
"Good Bye, lover." Christie kissed him on the cheek and walked out.   
"Bye." Eddy turned away.  
When Christie came back from work, Eddy was sitting in his chair.  
  
"Christie," he knew if he said anything, he would break. He wouldn't go. And now there was no time for regrets.   
"What is it, Eddy?"  
Eddy stared into her beautiful eyes and was lost. He remembered the day they first met, he the scowling sullen man, she the bright, lovely college student. He had wondered his former tutor's motives when he asked him to teach his grand daughter, but from the first lesson, Eddy knew he was in love. But then the real world caught up with him. How could he break it to her? How could he explain that he would be traveling half way round the world and that he might not come back?  
"I have to avenge my father's death," was all he said and walked out the door.  
Christie didn't try to go after him. She knew it was pointless to stop him from getting something he's always wanted. Eddy was as stubborn as a mule at the best of times, and even more so where his father was involved. She sighed, and went to make a coffee.  
There, a little folded note. Christie's breath caught in her throat. It said:  
  
My Lady Love has saved my soul, once now, but this time she will have to let me fall.  
  
She sniffed back tears. Then another piece of paper caught her eye- this time in the rubbish bin. It said:   
"Come to the forth Iron Fist tournament! The best fighters from round the world compete."  
An address was circled in red pen. Christie wiped her eyes.  
"Eddy, I think I can save you again."  
Christie looked uncertainty at the large building of the Mishima Corporation. On the invitation, it said that the whole of the Mishima Corporation was the prize. Christie couldn't care less about winning; all she wanted to do was find Eddy again.  
Inside, Christie walked up to the front desk.   
"I'm here for the Tekken tournament," she said in shaky Japanese.  
The receptionist pointed to a sign which said in several languages  
"Tekken contestants meet in main conference room at 7:00 PM. Please go up to the 13th floor and choose your room."  
Christie looked at her watch. It was 3 PM. Plenty of time to have a shower and get some rest before meeting the other contestants.  
Christie looked around the room she had chosen. It was big, spacious and a lot more up- market than anything she'd ever been in. She lay back on the big double bed and thought back to the elevator, where she'd met some of the other contestants.  
There were three men and one other girl in the lift.  
One, a sinewy man with snakeskin trousers had smirked at her and blown cigarette smoke around. The others, a red head and a tall blond with a Mohawk had simply ignored her. The girl was a tiny Asian, had smiled rather nervously at her.  
From what Eddy had told her, the red-head was Hworang, the guy with a Mohawk was Paul Phoenix and the man with cigarette was Bryan Fury.  
Christie frowned. Eddy had told her that Bryan Fury would not have lived to see the next tournament. Something about him being dead….  
  
  
When the other fighters assembled in the conference room, Christie had never felt so scared in her life. The others looked like they had seen a lot more tournaments than she had. A tall brunette stared at her in obvious disdain. Another man, with tattoos and a mustache sneered at her. Christie wished she was some where else.  
Think of Eddy, she told herself. You're only here because of Eddy. He might need you….  
Suddenly, everyone's gaze turned to the speaking platform at the front.  
A tall old man stepped up to the microphone. His hair was swept up in two tall wings at either side of his head, and he was powerfully built.   
"Welcome," he said, "Welcome to the tournament that is going to be the fight of your life."  
The man introduced himself as Heihachi Mishima, and went through the rules.  
Then, he announced the first fighting pairs.  
"Paul Phoenix versus Kuma, Christie Monteiro versus Ling Xiaoyu,"  
he went on for quite some time, but Christine could only think about her upcoming match. She turned around to see the tiny Asian girl looking at her nervously.  
Christie punched the bag with increasing adrenaline. She had to stop, how ever, when a young man wearing a hooded sweat top asked if he could use the gym, Christine looked at the time. She had been training for over five hour's non-stop.  
Afterwards, Christie made her way wearily to her room. She opened the door to see Bryan Fury sitting on her bed.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
"I've got some information about your boy friend," he said.  
"Eddy?" she squeaked.  
"Yep. He says stay in the running for as long as you can, but if you have to lose before you get to fight Heihachi."  
Bryan strode out of her room with out a second glance.  
Christie digested this new information. She wondered if she could trust Fury, or any other contestants. It seemed to her that she couldn't. 


	2. Don'treadthis

For RktikFox, who said this would be a really good long fic. So here it is, for you*  
  
  
  
  
  
Christie looked uncertainty at the large building of the Mishima Corporation. On the invitation, it said that the whole of the Mishima Corporation was the prize. Christie couldn't care less about winning; all she wanted to do was find Eddy again.  
  
Inside, Christie walked up to the front desk.  
  
"I'm here for the Tekken tournament," she said in shaky Japanese.  
  
The receptionist pointed to a sign which said in several languages  
  
"Tekken contestants meet in main conference room at 7:00 PM. Please go up to the 13th floor and choose your room."  
  
Christie looked at her watch. It was 3 PM. Plenty of time to have a shower and get some rest before meeting the other contestants.  
  
  
  
Christie looked around the room. It was big, spacious and a lot more up- market than anything she'd ever been in. She lay back on the big double bed and thought back to the elevator, where she'd met some of the other contestants.  
  
There were three men and one girl, apart from herself in the lift.  
  
One, a sinewy man with snakeskin trousers had smirked at her and blown cigarette smoke around. The others, a red head and a tall blond with a Mohawk had simply ignored her. The girl was a tiny Asian girl, had smiled rather nervously at her.  
  
From what Eddy had told her, the red-head was Hworang, the guy with a Mohawk was Paul Phoenix and the man with cigarette was Bryan Fury.  
  
Christie frowned. Eddy had told her that Bryan Fury would not have lived to see the next tournament. Something about him being dead….  
  
  
  
When the other fighters assembled in the conference room, Christie had never felt so scared in her life. The others looked like they had seen a lot more tournaments than she had. A tall brunette stared at her in obvious disdain. Another man, with tattoos and a mustache sneered at her. Christie wished she was some where else.  
  
Think of Eddy, she told herself. You're only here because of Eddy.  
  
Suddenly, everyone's gaze turned to the speaking platform at the front.  
  
A tall old man stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Welcome," he said, "Welcome to the tournament that is going to be the the fight of your life." 


	3. Don'treadthis

The man introduced himself as Heihachi Mishima, and went through the rules.  
  
Then, he announced the first fighting pairs.  
  
"Paul Phoenix versus Kuma, Christine Monteiro versus Ling Xiaoyu,"  
  
he went on for quite some time, but Christine could only think about her upcoming match. She turned around to see the tiny Asian girl looking at her nervously.  
  
Christine punched the bag with increasing adrenaline. She had to stop, how ever, when a young man wearing a hooded sweat top asked if he could use the gym, Christine looked at the time. She had been training for over five hour's non-stop.  
  
Christine made her way wearily to her room. She opened the door to see Bryan Fury sitting on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I've got some information about your boy friend," he said.  
  
"Eddy?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yep. He says stay in the running for as long as you can, and lose before you get to fight Heihachi."  
  
Bryan strode out of her room with out a second glance.  
  
Christine digested this new information. She wondered if she could trust Fury at all, or if she could trust any one at all. Eddy had told her about the tangled webs the other contestants had weaved in the last tournament.  
  
The day dawned bright and sunny.  
  
"For the first match of today, we have Christine Monteiro versus Ling Xiaoyu!" the loud speaker boomed out. 


End file.
